Kjelle
Kjelle (デジェル Dejeru, Degel In the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and the daughter of Sully. If Sully marries Chrom then Kjelle will be Lucina's sister, if Sully marries the Avatar, then Kjelle will be Morgan's sister. Otherwise she will be an only child. Her birthday is September 29th. In the English version she is voiced by Stephanie Sheh. Profile Kjelle seems just as tomboyish as her mother. She has a kind heart and is protective of others weaker than her. She loves sparring, and if she sees someone who has ability, she will challenge him or her regardless of social standing. However, she hates people who look down on her because of her gender, just like her mother. She is a tomboy and she begins to receive fan mail from Sully's female fans upon reuniting with her mother. Like the other children from the future, Kjelle wears her mother's ring. She likes armor the most out of everyone in the army. In her Paralogue, Kjelle witnesses the death of her master by the hands of Cassius. Kjelle's master lost because Cassius had taken a girl hostage and Kjelle vows to get revenge in a duel. However, when Kjelle arrives at the Dueling Grounds, Cassius calls out for his army to take Kjelle down. Disgusted by his dishonorable nature, she vows to strike him down. She struggles to do so, but then her mother Sully arrives and talks to her. She isn't sure if Sully is her mother, but Kjelle puts her curiostiy aside until she has defeated Cassius. After defeating the sorcerer and avenging her master's life, Sully talks to her again. Kjelle says she's looking for her parents, but her only lead is her mother's ring. Sully is shocked and asks to see the ring, the exact ring she has. Kjelle is happy to be reunited with her mother, and Sully asks her to tell her about herself in the future, which Kjelle is happy to do now that she's a part of the army. After the war, Kjelle set off on a new journey to grow stronger. She would face many heartbreaks along the way due to her sincerity, but it helped to harden her as a warrior. In her support with Sully, Kjelle was never taught how to ride a horse and was told that she "wasn't cut out for it" by her. However, Kjelle misinterpreted her mother's words, believing to be seen as useless. Sully encourages Kjelle to fight the way she knows best, just as she always has. In her support with her father, it is revealed that she is a dreadful cook much like her mother, though with help from her father, her cooking skill slightly improves. In her support with Severa, Kjelle has no knowledge of feminine activities and Severa trains her to do things like apply cosmetics. In her friend support with Lucina, it is revealed that Kjelle is highly unsociable due to her dislike of "weaker" people, though she gives respect to those who she acknowledges are stronger than she is, such as Chrom. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) |Knight |10 |10 |6 |2 |6 |5 |11 |3+2 |3 |4 | Defense +2 Indoor Battle | Lance- C | Steel Lance Concoction |} Supports Romantic Supports *Owain *Gerome *Laurent *Inigo *Yarne *Brady *Morgan *The Avatar (Male) (Male Avatar can be her father) Other Supports *Sully *Kjelle's Father *The Avatar (Female) *Lucina (Can be her sister) *Severa *Morgan (Only if Morgan is her sister or daughter) Class Sets Base Classes *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet The Avatar as Father *All Possible Female Classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster She can inherit a Fighter, Warrior, Barbarian, or Berserker skill. Chrom as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight Kjelle will also always inherit Aether, regardless if Chrom has the skill or not. Frederick as Father Kjelle receives no new reclassing options. Virion as Father *Archer *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Archer Vaike as Father *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster She can inherit a Fighter or Barbarian related skill. Kellam as Father *Thief *Cleric-Promotes to War Cleric or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Thief Ricken as Father *Archer *Mage Gaius as Father *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier Donnel as Father *Mercenary *Pegasus Knight *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *She can inherit Fighter, or Villager related skill. Gregor as Father *Troubadour *Mercenary She can inherit a Barbarian related class skill. Libra as Father *Cleric *Mage *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Thief *Troubadour *Dark Mage She can inherit a Barbarian-related class skill. Quotes Relationship Tiles Asking - Father *"Tell me, do you need anything? A good daughter looks after her father." (gift) *"Father, if you find the time, I was wondering if we could train together." (train) Replying - Father *"I would just like to go for a walk with you. Maybe we could shop for weapons together." (gift) Level Up *"I'd like to see the man who can keep my pace!" (6+ stats up) *"Growing stronger is life's greatest pleasure." (4-5 stats up) *"I'll not settle for this... But it's a start." (2-3 stats up) *"I was derelict in my training..." (0-1 stat up) *"I can't expect more strength. But finesse..." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"This marks the start of a new training regimen!" Armory *"I wonder if they have any cool-looking armor?" (buying) *"You can sell anything - except my armor." (selling) *"I have to upgrade myself just to keep up!" (forging) Confession Final Chapter Battle Support Boost *"I'm with you." *"Be careful!" *"No choice." *"I'll be your shield!" *"I have this!" *"Come on then!" *"I am yours!" *"Let's go!" *"We have no choice..." *"Fight with me!" *"Have at you!" Dual Strike *"Ha!" *"Uraaa!" *"Don't forget me!" *"Too easy!" *"My turn!" Dual Guard *"Stay alert!" *"Don't even..." *"Just in time..." Critical *"This ends here!" *"This'll do it!" *"Have you made your peace?" *"Victory is mine!" Enemy Defeated *"Hmph!" *"Was that all?" *"Who's next?" *"Why even try?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I am in your debt." *"Hardly a fair match." *"Thank you." Etymology Kjelle is a feminine variant of the masculine given name Kjell (pronounced "chell", like the instrument "cello") from Norway, Finland and Sweden, in Denmark the cognate is Kjeld or Keld. It is derived from the Old Norse: kętill, meaning "kettle," "cauldron," or "helmet", likely referencing her love of armor. Trivia *Excluding any of the classes given to her by her father, Kjelle starts out with the most base class options and promoted options out of any character. *Early concept art of Kjelle suggests she was originally designed to be a Myrmidon. **Her early concept art bears a resemblence to Say'ri. *Kjelle's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga was first released in Japan. *Kjelle shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with Tharja. *Kjelle's official artwork depicts her wielding an Iron Lance. Gallery File:Dezel.png|Kjelle's portrait in Awakening. File:Degel1.jpg|Concept art of Kjelle. File:dezel confession.jpg|Kjelle confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Degelconfession.jpg|Kjelle's full confession. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters